


So Not Rock 'n' Roll

by fulfilled



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5200433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fulfilled/pseuds/fulfilled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suddenly, it's her new favorite color.  Drabble.</p><p>Originally published August 6, 2006.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Not Rock 'n' Roll

**Author's Note:**

> The fanfic equivalent of a palate cleanser. Just a little drabble to clear my head between writing angst and drama and life-changing events for other ships. Enjoy!

Pink.

Pink!

Her legs collapse underneath her, and she sinks onto the edge of the toilet, grateful it's there to catch her.

Pink. Such a strange color for a non-girly-girl to be excited over. Blue, or red, or maybe, maybe purple. Or black. Black is good. Black is rock 'n' roll. But pink? She gave up on pink when she was eight.

Change a letter, and pink becomes punk, which is kinda cool. Maybe she can pretend it's 'punk,' not 'pink.'

That would be cool. Instead of a color, there should be a word. Like… well, 'punk' would actually work pretty well.

Maybe this is what they mean when they say that someone's looking at the world through rose-colored glasses. Everything looks pink. And not that sickly, Pepto-Bismol pink, but…

She's actually thinking that pink is pretty. Great; her brain is already messed up beyond hope. No one—no one—gets to hear about this. Not until she has something to blame it on, at any rate.

Hot pink? That could work.

Maybe she'll have to create her own someday. Options. Not just the basic pink, but other colors; some with words; maybe even one that plays two different songs—one for yes, one for no… because, seriously, pink?

Pink and blue. Black and blue. Black and blonde. Wow.

Suddenly, pink isn't the only color on her mind. Black hair and blue eyes and blonde hair and brown eyes swirl in her head, and she conjures up a very disturbing mental picture of a child with striped hair and one blue, one brown eye.

Child.

Holy _s_.

She's not sure which is funnier—the fact that her mind still censors the swearword automatically, or the fact that it took her so long to get from 'pink' to 'child.'

Pink child.

Pink Floyd.

Floyd. Hmmm… is this the first name suggestion?

She runs a finger along the familiar shape of her engagement ring and wedding band. Giggles. Pulls on a sweatshirt and runs out the door. She's gotta go get him. Now.

Pink. It's so not rock 'n' roll.

But suddenly, it's her new favorite color.


End file.
